


A Small Little Bit

by TacoBellBanjo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Soobin, Age Play Little Huening Kai, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, age play caregiver Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoBellBanjo/pseuds/TacoBellBanjo
Summary: Kai slips into little space on a day off, and his caregivers Yeonjun and Soobin try to make him happy.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai
Kudos: 40





	A Small Little Bit

It was around 8 in the morning when Yeonjun woke up in the morning. The first thing he noticed was that his boyfriend, Soobin was missing from his usual spot next to him. He then stretched out and grabbed his phone to enquire about his boyfriend and to relax for a bit before starting his day. Taehyun and Beomgyu would have to go into the studio today but Soobin, Kai, and himself had the rare day off. Because of this, it was no surprise when he heard his door slowly creek open followed by a soft, “Appa?” 

“Come on in Sweet Pea.” He called out.

Given the permission, Kai waddled toward the bed holding out his arms in question to be held. Yeonjun picked up the little to settle him onto his lap as Kai nuzzled his head into his caregiver’s neck. Yeonjun cooed at the cuddly little and asked, “Is my baby feeling extra small today? Do you think you could show Appa how big you’re feeling today?” Yeonjun waited a few moments for an answer from the little, who always needed some time to understand questions when he slipped. Eventually Kai held up two fingers before balling his fist into his caregiver’s shirt. Yeonjun let out an exaggerated excited gasp as he said, “Wow, my baby is feeling so tiny but he was still able to find Appa all on his own? I must have the smartest baby in the whole wide world!” 

At this, Kai let out a tiny giggle, “Silly Appa,” 

“I know, I am pretty silly aren’t I Sweet Pea? How about we get you dressed for the day and then we can have breakfast, okay? Appa can even make you pancakes!” 

At the prospect of his favorite breakfast, Kai lit up and noticeably woke up a bit more. “Come on honey bunches, let’s get going.” Yeonjun said as he picked up Kai and headed to the little’s room. He laid out a changing mat out on the ground and gently set Kai down on the mat. The caregiver then held out two types of diapers to the little and asked, “Would you rather have Winnie the Pooh, or Tigger?” As the Kai pondered the question, Yeonjun grabbed a pacifier and placed it in the little’s mouth before he was able to stuff his fingers into his mouth. With the pacifier being softly suckled by the little, Kai was eventually able to gently lift a finger to point to the Winnie the pooh diapers. “Good choice baby!” Yeonjun exclaimed. Soon the little was all clad in his Winnie the Pooh diaper and a soft light blue onesie covered in rubber duckies. 

Yeonjun then picked up the little and carried him into the kitchen and set him down on the counter to start on the pancakes. As he pulled out the ingredients, Soobin walked into the dorm which elicited an excited gasp from the little, “Eomma!” screeched Kai, who reached out his arms to the caregiver, asking to be picked up. No one really knew exactly why Kai had decided to call his younger caregiver Eomma while in headspace, but it was clear to everyone that Soobin didn’t really mind. “Is that my little baby out to play today? Wow I must be having the best day ever!” said Soobin as he leaned over to give Yeonjun a kiss on the cheek as the older caregiver stirred together the ingredients for their breakfast.  
“Where were you this morning babe? You weren’t in bed when I woke up.” questioned Yeonjun. “I got called in for a meeting early this morning by the staff but it didn’t end up being that important.” Soobin replied to his boyfriend as he and their little settled at the kitchen table.

Soon the pancakes were ready, and were fed bit by bit to the little that struggled to eat on his own in such a young headspace. After the little was cleaned up of the syrup that had made a mess during breakfast, Yeonjun readied a sippy cup of orange juice while Soobin asked the little what he wanted to do today. Kai responded excitedly, “Wanna watch Pooh Bear!”  
The little had always had an affinity towards Winnie the Pooh and requested to watch one of the movies about him almost every time he slipped. Whilst Soobin went to turn on the movie, Yeonjun went upstairs to grab the Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal that the caretaker knew the little would be requesting for soon. When all three were settled on the couch, the Pooh Bear stuffie snuggled tightly in the little’s arms, and Kai laying across the caretaker’s laps, they watched the movie in peace with only happy little hums and gurgles from Kai behind his pacifier.

After the movie, the little had decided he wanted to play with his toys. He went back and forth between a few of them, always having trouble making decisions for himself while in little space before he ended up settling on a small doll to try and do her hair. Kai in little space always seemed to have a slight bias towards more girly toys, like dolls and things. Of course, he would play with the occasional action figure or truck but he usually found them boring. As their little played with his doll, the caretakers were cuddling on the couch going through their phones. That went on for a good while until they heard an ear piercing cry coming from their little. They quickly got up and rushed to see what was wrong.  
“What’s wrong buddy, did you get hurt?” asked Yeonjun as Soobin looked for any cuts or bruises on his precious little.

All questions were answered however when Kai held up two broken pieces of the small comb he was using to brush his doll’s hair. “Oh its okay honey bun we can fix it” said Soobin as he wiped the tears and snot from the distraught little. Soon, he calmed down enough and let his Appa take the small brush from his to try to fix it. After the small breakdown, Kai continued playing, this time snuggled in Soobin’s arms, never letting his head stray too far from his caregiver’s chest. Kai eventually grew bored of the doll and began picking up blocks and waving them around before putting them back down with a huff, clearly not quite sure what to build with them. Soon enough, he turned towards Soobin in his arms, holding out a block and whimpering a soft, “Eomma help?” 

The caregiver cooed, “Of course my baby. How about we build a tower?” At some point while they were building the tower, Yeonjun came back with the repaired doll comb, but set it to the side when he saw the new game being played. “This looks so fun! Do you think Appa can play with you guys?” Kai let out a happy giggle as he handed a block to his older caregiver. 

For a while, Kai was happy holding onto his small block while he watched his Appa and Eomma build up the towers, but he soon grew tired of just watching and decided to place his own block onto the tower. However his uncoordinated hands accidentally knocked the tower over, almost causing another small breakdown before he was quickly comforted by his caregivers. “It’s okay bug, we can try again. Here, let Eomma help you.” Comforted Soobin. He gently grabbed the little’s hand, guiding the block into place. They did this over and over, until Kai decided he wanted to do it on his own. This of course ended in another knocked over tower, and more tears. This concerned Yeonjun, seeing as Kai usually tended to not cry a lot in little space, that was until the caregiver saw what time it was, “Oh honey no wonder you’re so upset, it’s past your nap time.”

Soobin picked up the sniffling little in his arms and carried him to his room and laid him on the bed. “Sleep tight my lovely” whispered Soobin, and in a similar tone Yeonjun said, “We’ll see you when wake up.” The two went to leave, but were quickly stopped when Kai grabbed Yeonjun’s hand and whimpered, “Appa and Eomma stay?”

“You want us to take a nap with you?” Said Yeonjun, who received a rapid nod in response from the little. “Of course we will honey bunches.” Cooed Soobin.

And for the next hour or so the little family relaxed and napped in the soft afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing fanfiction since I was literally twelve but I really love TXT and the Deserve more little space works. It was a little weird to write just because I'd never done anything like it before but I think it was worth it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
